


everything's fine

by eirene_underthesun



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ben is 32, Doctors & Physicians, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Heat, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Molestation, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is 16, Underage - Freeform, doctors office, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirene_underthesun/pseuds/eirene_underthesun
Summary: Rey is nervous about presenting and her first heat, and wants her doctor to put her on suppressants. But Dr. Solo has other ideas.





	everything's fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts).



> edit: whoops, got the prompter wrong! It was anonymous =)
> 
> I've never written anything ABO before, though I love it a lot. So it's probably not as great as it could be, but it was an attempt!
> 
> Thank you to MalevolentReverie for passing the prompt along and thank you to Anonymous for the prompt in the first place. I hope I did it justice.
> 
> As ever, please let me know if I missed a tag.

Rey sat on the exam table, biting nails that barely existed anymore. She had put this off for too long - months longer than she could afford, probably. But Unkar hadn't given her a day off since school let out for the summer, and Dr. Solo's office closes too early. She didn't know why she still came here, most of his patients were kids who still liked the free lollipops his staff would give out. Maybe it was because it was one of the last connections she had to her parents, who had taken her to this very office to see Dr. Organa-Solo when she was barely five, a few months before they died.

Before her life changed.

_ If you would like a nurse to oversee your appointment, please do not hesitate to ask. _

Rey snorted as she read the sign in the office, remembering how the staff had been locking up as she walked in, immediately intercepted by Dr. Solo himself.

"Staff are leaving in droves now, Friday evening you know," he rolled his eyes, charming as ever, and Rey gave him a small smile despite her nervousness.

The door opened and Rey ripped her fingers out of her mouth, hiding her nervous habit.

"Hello again Rey, been awhile since I've seen you," he didn't look at her as he typed information into the computer screen, pulling up her information. She was surprised he remembered her, but then he had probably looked at her file before coming in.

"Yeah, uhm, just hard to get away - school and work," her nerves made her stutter, but she tried to focus on his calm presence. Maybe that's why she had never seen another doctor. Dr. Solo always had a way of calming her, it was probably the Alpha in him. They knew she was an Omega based on her blood, but she hadn't presented yet - some things were just instinct, though.

He certainly looked like an Alpha, but Rey knew he must be on intense blockers if he was allowed to be a doctor. Alphas could be very territorial, which explains the solitary practice and all-beta staff. Rey thought about how lonely it must be, having to exile yourself just because of your designation.

"I see - well glad you could make it today," his voice pulled her out of her musings and she caught him staring at her. He held a thermometer in his hand and he moved to stand beside her, slipping it in her ear. "Just taking your vitals, then we can chat."

It beeped and he murmured that it was normal. Rey jumped as his hand brushed the back of her neck, feeling around the side where her scent glands were, probing. He made no comment when he realized they hadn't appeared yet, and took her blood pressure.

"Just relax Rey," his voice was stern and her body responded to the subtle command, letting herself slouch as the pressure around her arm increased.

Rey winced, trying hard to keep her breathing steady until it finally loosened and she gasped in relief. Dr. Solo cleared his throat as he put the instruments away and sat on the rolling stool, sliding up to sit in front of her legs. His eyes seem to pin her to the spot and she had to remind herself that she was safe, it was only her nerves about why she was there.

"So, Rey, what brings you here today?" His voice was so calming that she leaned in slightly as he watched her.

"Suppressants," she explained. "I know - I haven't presented yet, but I want to get on suppressants now, before-"

"Before your first heat," he finished for her and she nodded, grateful that he understood. Dr. Solo sighed, "Rey, that is extremely dangerous. All current research concurs that Omegas must present and have their first heat before they can undertake a suppressant regimen."

Rey twisted her hands, trying to stop herself from biting her nails again, "I just - I'm scared."

The Doctor took her hands, stopping the nervous tick, and rubbed the inside of her wrists with his thumbs. Small circles, over and over. She shuddered with an unknown feeling, but it must have done the trick because her body was experiencing a rush of  _ something. _

"There's nothing to be afraid of with heats, Rey. They're perfectly natural, and your body will guide you through it. It's only a few days."

"Everyone at school and everywhere talks about how you lose all control - and I don't even have an alpha to help," she missed how his eyes darkened at that. "They say it's almost unbearable without an alpha."

Her cheeks were darker with the flush of blood from embarrassment at confessing her real fear to Dr. Solo, but if she couldn't be comfortable telling her doctor, who would she ever tell? His fingers kept massaging her inner wrists, moving slightly up her arms and she sighed contentedly.

"Alright," he finally said. "I'll need to do a more thorough exam though, and give you your first dose here. It needs to be injected, are you okay with that?"

Grateful that he even asked, that he cared about not surprising her, she nodded.

"Good, robes are in this cabinet here, I'll need you to remove your clothes and put one on. I'll give you a few minutes," and he slipped out of the room, door snipping shut.

She undressed, folding up her well-worn clothes with precision; she wasn't sure about her underwear, but took her bra off just for the relief. The girls at school used to tease her for not wearing one, apparently being the only sophomore with prominent nipples seemed to just be too much for them. But eventually she capitulated after finding one that fit at the donation center.

With the robe on, she hopped back on to the exam table, swinging her feet as she waited.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and it swung open, Dr. Solo had taken off his white jacket and his dress sleeves were rolled up. There was a tray with a syringe in his hand, but she couldn't tell what it was - some kind of suppressant though.

"Lie back, Rey. This needs to go in your thigh muscle," she leaned back, resting her head on the table, paper crinkling as she did so. She jumped a little when his hand pushed up the end of her robe slightly, cleaning the spot with a cool liquid solution. "Alright, counting down from 3. 3, 2…"

A sharp prick was all she felt, and he was done. When she raised her head to look back at him, his calm expression seemed to have been replaced with one of increasing intensity.

His hand didn't leave her bare thigh as he moved to stand beside her, "Let me know when you start to feel it."

It? What was she supposed to feel? Nothing should feel any different, but the hand on her thigh pushed her robe up past her underwear, stopping just underneath her breasts. Fingers traced the edges, but her mind was hazy and couldn't seem to form words.

"Just need to examine you, Rey, it's okay." She was pretty sure that she wasn't supposed to be feeling this way from an exam, but her body felt flushed with heat as his hands settled over her breasts. He squeezed them gently and Rey let out a whine she hadn't expected, her thighs shifting against each other.

His eyes were locked onto her face, watching the emotions and desire start to take over. "There we go, good girl. Nothing to be nervous about."

Dr. Solo's words soothed her body as his fingers began to play with her nipples, but something was very wrong.

"I feel hot," her voice was raspy, throat begging for water all of a sudden. She pushed up a little, her body moving up the table as she tried to get comfortable.

Dr. Solo noticed her anxious movements and slid a large hand over her stomach, pressing against it and Rey exhaled in a sharp rush. His other hand went to rub against the side of her neck, massaging it. Her body curved towards his hands in a slow, instinctive motion, and he cooed at her.

"What a good girl, Rey. Just relax. I'm going to take care of you, I promise." The words were soothing, but she was still frightened. He hadn't warned her what the suppressants would do, her nerves frayed at the way her body seemed out of her control.

A strong scent hit her as he leaned over her slightly, one hand rubbing circles around the inside of her thigh. The smell of sandalwood burst into her head, making her groan with need.

"What is that?" She took a deep breath and he chuckled.

"That's my scent, Omega," the word had never caused any reaction before, but hearing Dr. Solo call her that made her whine and her hips canted up, searching for something. He leaned in to whisper, "You smell of sharp citrus. Always have."

Scent? Oh god, she was presenting? Here? "Doctor-"

He hushed her, "You can call me Ben."

Her face pulled in confusion. Why would she call her doctor by his first name?

"I've been so patient, Rey. Watched you grow these past years," she could barely process his words, still overwhelmed at the reality that she was presenting - she would be in heat soon. Her body must have had a reaction to the suppressants. It made her want to cry out of embarrassment. She just wanted to go home, but the hand on her neck kept rubbing so sweetly. "I knew I would have to wait, you see. Can't mate you if you haven't properly presented."

Mate? Her eyes opened to stare at him for confirmation, and he simply smiled, his hand ghosting over her hot skin.

"The first time you visited me, you were so nervous, we had to sedate you." She remembered screaming in terror at the idea of anyone touching her, it had been right after she had been removed from her first foster home. She had been twelve and placed with Plutt. "I was new, but I had never smelled anything like you before. Other Omegas repulse me, but you."

He took a deep breath and shuddered, Rey tried to pull away from the hand on her throat that was now burning horrendously, but he gripped the back of it tightly and she froze.

"I just looked, that first time. You weren't ready for me yet, but oh the next time - you expected to be sedated again, I didn't even have to lie." His fingers edged the cloth between her legs and she whimpered as he applied just enough pressure for her to feel how damp her underwear had gotten. "I touched you here, and you didn't even cry. You were so sweet for me, Rey. So I waited."

His finger slid underneath and brushed between her labia; Rey jumped at the intrusion, up until now she had seemed too preoccupied with the way her skin burned and turned into this alpha. But it was beginning to click and she scrambled, trying to roll off the table but trapped by his hands on her neck and lower body. He caught her before she fell off and she screamed for help, but he just laughed.

"Ah ah Rey, no one is here," his body pressed over her, holding her down as he pulled something out of the side of the table. "Besides, weren't you scared about not having an Alpha for your first heat? I thought you would be relieved."

She wasn't, and she began to cry from the overwhelming sensations and the sharp feeling of fear. She had been hunted. Not as an Omega would have been historically, but this feeling was primal. She struggled against him and her feet tried to kick out, but they couldn't reach him.

Rey's eyes went wide as she saw the objects he had pulled out of the table. Stirrups. "No! Please, please don't-"

"They'll help us, you're going to love it so much, but at first you're going to struggle. Omegas aren't always initially receptive." Initially? Has he done this before? She snarled, thinking about another Omega touching him, but immediately recoiled. Where had that thought come from?

He placed both her legs into the cold metal stirrups, her hot skin making her whine as he tightened the straps around her ankles. He kissed the side of her knee and in any other situation she would have loved it, but now it just made her want to throw up.

Without warning, he yanked on her robe, pulling it off and exposing her skin to his eyes that seemed to drink it in. His scent spiked and seemed to drown her as he leaned over to kiss both breasts, tongue sliding around her nipples making her keen.

"See? You've always wanted this, your body needs me, Omega," he sucked on her tit and her hands moved to push him off, but the feeling of relief she felt as he suckled her was unreal and her hands slid into his black hair instead. He moaned and the soft vibration sent ripples down her body and she pushed into him.

She was so lost in the sensations that she missed his fingers touching her until one pushed in and she yelped at the intrusion, her ankles rattling the stirrups as she tried to scramble up the table. Ben just cooed and his lips settled on the spot on her neck he had been rubbing since the injection and her anxiety soon gave way to a rush of endorphins, her body feeling heady under the pleasure of his lips. He added another finger and the squelch it made barely phased her as she accepted it, the pressure taking the edge off of her building need.

"What did you give me?" Rey hated how she sounded, breathy and almost in love as he lifted his lips to stare at her.

"Only what you needed," he told her. "You were ready, ripe for a heat, so I gave you something to jump start it. You would have been so scared, so vulnerable."

He pushed a third finger inside of her, stretching her in new ways as his thumb began to circle her clit. "You wanted an Alpha to help see you through, didn't you?"

She whined and panted at his ministrations. She  _ didn't,  _ she was scared to do it without one - there was a difference, wasn't there?

"Young, but not too young. Old enough to mate now," he seemed to be muttering to himself as he stroked her insides, curling his fingers up and making her body quiver with building need. It was just like girls always talked about, but somehow worse. She wasn't sure she wanted this, but her body didn't listen as it twisted and pushed into him as he talked her through it. Setting her at ease.

She cried as her body was brought to the edge, the pull in her abdomen too much as he pushed some secret spot that made her legs jerk. She felt slick coat his hand even as his fingers were buried in her cunt and she would have been mortified if she had any room in her mind for anything but a clawing need for something to satisfy her empty womb.

Scissor snipped her underwear off and Ben unbuckled his pants, pushing them down. Rey watched it all through a haze of desire, his soft murmurs kept her floating, watching as he stroked his cock. Alpha cock. She keened, sliding her hips to the very edge of the table.

"See how your body needs me?" A hand pushed against her abdomen, pinning her to the table, forcing her to stop squirming as he leaned over and kissed her neck. "Such a sweet little Omega, perfect for me."

She felt the blunt tip of his penis fit between her legs, poking at her hole and she whimpered, "Alpha."

Any control Ben had was lost at that and he pushed her down harder as he shoved every inch into her slick cunt. Rey scratched at his skin, eyes watering at the sudden intrusion, but it felt perfect. Wasn't it supposed to hurt? She had heard that it always hurt the first time, but all she felt was relief. She sobbed, thanking him profusely as he began to move inside her.

"That's it, good Omega, just focus on your Alpha's cock," her nails scratched his arms as he lifted his chest off hers, head dropped down to watch as he fucked her. The burning heat that had covered her body seemed to be centered entirely between her legs now, the wet sounds of their fucking echoing in her ear drums.

Her legs struggled, wanting to wrap him and pull him closer, but still trapped to the stirrups. He grunted when he saw her struggling to move, moving his hands to her hips to hold her steady as he fucked into her. Rey keened, wishing his skin was against hers and not trapped under clothes, needing to taste his scent and salty sweat.

He thrust sharply and she snarled as it hit her cervix, pushing his face away from her in retaliation even as her hips followed his strokes.

"Feisty little Omega," he was out of breath and his strokes were ragged, but he kept filling her, trying to sate a deep need she couldn't even put into words.

The only thing she could think of to say was, "More."

She breathed it, but he heard her and pressed his weight onto her as he jerked inside, trapping a hand that circled at her clit. The sounds of slick sliding against cock made her dizzy as the sensations began to build. She needed more, but didn't know what else he could give her.

His mouth latched on to her neck and began sucking and licking and Rey gulped for air, exhaling hoarsely in time with each rub and thrust. It must be her gland, the one that appears when she presents. It felt  _ wonderful.  _ His lips and heady sandalwood scent made her drift away.

The pressure that had been slowly building began to crest over and she cried as she spasmed around his cock, squeezing it. He kept the rhythm, pushing her higher and higher as the weight of his body made it hard to breathe, but with the way he sucked on her throat she couldn't seem to find it in her to care.

Everything in her mind seemed focused on the need to have him inside of her, she couldn't even remember where she was, or his name. He was just, "Alpha."

Ben's cock seemed to surge in size at the word as his teeth grazed her skin, "Gonna knot you, Omega. Fill you up with my cum. You'll make such pretty pups, baby. So perfect."

His knot was beginning to grow and each time he pulled out Rey whined, the extra stretch against her cunt driving her insane. Each thrust it got harder and harder to sink all the way in, pulling at her. His babbling seemed to remind her of something important, something she should be afraid of, but then he was coming and groaning into her neck as his knot finally grew too big to pull out. Spurts of cum shot into her, soothing and coating her womb as she felt his knot expand, locking into place.

The cum seemed to bring back some lucidity and she realized the place he was so deliciously sucking on was her mating gland. She pushed at his chest and tried to squirm away, pulling her neck away from his lips just briefly.

"Omega," another spurt of cum released as her cunt clenched at his command. His teeth found her neck again and she didn't dare move as he sunk them in, biting her. Mating her. "Mine."

His hips moved against her still, knot tugging and releasing more cum, making her moan. His teeth held her frozen as the bond slid into place and she started crying. She hadn't wanted this, had specifically come here to  _ avoid  _ this. But she was trapped under a large Alpha, locked to his knot, and still begging for more.

There was nothing to stop him now, no judge or medical board would punish him. He was Alpha, she was Omega. She cried harder as he finally released her neck, licking the mating wound, sealing it with his saliva. It pulsed in pleasure at his ministrations, and Rey hated it.

Ben finally lifted off of her and turned to free her sore legs, tugging at his knot with each twist, spurts of cum following each movement. He cooed and wrapped her legs around him, pulling her up and holding her to his chest as he turned to sit on the table. He brushed hair off her face, streaked with tears at the odd swirl of emotions.

"It's okay, little Rey. I told you I would make it better and I have," his voice was velvet and smooth as he kissed her tears. "I have you for the rest of your life, Omega. I even made a room just for you, lots of soft things that smell like me. Doesn't that sounds nice?"

Rey whimpered, because it  _ did  _ sound nice. It sounded so wonderful, but her emotions were so twisted up she couldn't think straight. She didn't want to make her mate upset, but didn't know why. He had  _ raped  _ her. Forced her into heat just so he could take her without making a fuss. And now all she wanted right now was more of his cum.

Her hips rolled against him, tugging at his knot some more and he gave her a wicked smile. "Someone wants a little baby, hmm? Milking my cock for every last drop of my cum, just to be sure. So good, Omega. I'll give you so many pups, don't worry."

Her hands wrapped around his neck, soothed by his words. Mate. Babies. Soft things. Ben.  _ Alpha. _

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


End file.
